The present invention relates to a pickup arm of the type wherein the stylus is maintained in a predetermined orientation with respect to the surface of record disc regardless of varying levels of the record disc. More specifically, the invention relates to a capacitance detection type pickup arm.
The capacitance type pickup stylus for video disc playback systems comprises a diamond body which rests on several tracks in which signals are recorded in the form of minute pits. An electrode is attached to the rear face of the diamond body to read just one information signal. The electrode is required to be oriented in a proper direction with respect to the surface of the disc record to maintain the pickup level of the stylus regardless of the fluctuating level of the disc record. Since the stylus is attached to the free end of a cantilever, the fluctuation of the surface of disc record causes the stylus to misorient itself with respect to the record, so that the leading or trailing edge of the stylus would impair the record as it spins at high speeds.